Cher Severus
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Si tu reçois cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis morte. Je sais que j'aurais dû garder le contact avec toi, que j'aurais dû t'écrire plus tôt mais plus que nos maisons respectives, ce sont nos choix de vie qui nous ont séparé.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lettre d'adieu

Mon cher Severus,

Si tu reçois cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis morte. Je sais que j'aurais dû garder le contact avec toi, que j'aurais dû t'écrire plus tôt mais plus que nos maisons respectives, ce sont nos choix de vie qui nous ont séparé. Car ce sont bien nos choix qui nous détermine et font de nous ce que nous sommes. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Severus, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais eu la moindre envie. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je repense à ce garçon fragile et torturé que tu étais, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. J'ai voulu entretenir cette amitié, j'ai voulu me battre pour toi, toi que j'aimais, mais Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas simplement nos maisons. C'est une seconde peau, ce qui se cache au fond de nous et se libère peu à peu afin que nous devenions des êtres accomplis. Toi Severus, tu as toujours eu trop faim. Tu voulais sans cesse dévorer la vie, la connaissance et tous ceux qui t'entouraient. Tu pensais me dévorer et me digérer pour que je devienne tienne et que je t'appartienne entièrement mes choix en ont décidé autrement…Le choixpeau en a décidé autrement.

Te souviens-tu de notre arrivée à Poudlard ? Oh Severus, comme nous étions heureux ! C'était un émerveillement de chaque instant. Ensemble, nous vivions ce rêve, découvrions des goûts, des couleurs, des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Nous étions les aventuriers des temps modernes, nous nous pensions libres de demeurer les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais cette descente aux enfers, cette Chute, fut rude. A peine eût-il effleuré ta tête qu'il criait d'une voix haute et claire : « Serpentard ! ». J'ai espéré sincèrement aller chez Serpentard je ne voulais pas te quitter, toi, mon ami de toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, le « Gryffondor ! » raisonne dans ma tête, me gifle, me lapide. Sur le moment, j'ai même pensé brûler ce choixpeau de malheur…puis j'ai peu à peu compris. Voldemort appelle cela des « Sans de Bourbe ». Je n'étais pas assez pure pour devenir comme toi. Je ne juge personne. Je n'ai jamais cherché à juger qui que ce soit, mais se savoir rejeter alors que l'on n'a rien fait de mal est difficile, surtout pour une petite fille de onze ans. Nous aurions pu rester ami, nous aurions pu nous battre l'un pour l'autre : nous ne l'avons pas fait. Les maisons de Poudlard traduisent malgré elles des conventions sociales. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se mélange pas et malgré nous, la plus stupide des règles, après avoir essayé de la transgresser un temps…. Nous l'avons suivie comme de sages petits moutons.

Crois-tu que nous ayons bien fait ? Crois-tu que nous laisser guider par des conventions sociales était la meilleure solution ? Pourquoi un élève de Serpentard doit-il forcément mal finir ? Etait-ce écrit quelque part que tu serais à la botte de Voldemort ? Tu l'appelle « Maître », « Seigneur » ou « Tu-sais-qui » comme tous ceux qui le craignent et l'adulent à la fois. Moi, j'appelle les choses et les gens par leur nom je ne crains ni les vivants, ni les morts. Tu as l'impression d'entendre parler James, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être considères-tu que l'effronterie est la qualité première d'un bon Gryffondor ? Toutefois Severus, ouvre les yeux. Les hommes ne devraient pas se craindre les uns les autres. On devrait tous être sur le même pied d'égalité…et c'est ce que tu pensais autrefois. Pourquoi te tiens-tu aux pieds d'un être abject qui hier encore a tant fait souffrir les Londubat qu'ils sont devenus fous, laissant un enfant traumatisé derrière eux ? L'homme a-t-il réellement besoin de faire souffrir son prochain pour se sentir exister ? Combien de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants allez-vous encore tuer ? Combien de Neville ou d'Harry devront vivre sans connaître leur famille ? Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Arrives-tu encore à te regarder dans le miroir quand tu te lèves le matin ?

A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sans doute morte. Pourquoi mon fils doit-il être condamné à vivre sans l'amour d'une mère et d'un père ? Ton idéal de domination passe par la destruction de millier de vies. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Severus, alors je t'en prie, rend-toi compte de tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. La vie est trop courte pour laisser quelqu'un la diriger à sa place c'est pourquoi James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi nous nous sommes battus. Nous ne devons pas laisser un avenir aussi sombre à nos enfants. Ils ne doivent pas payer l'inaction de leurs parents. Je ne me suis jamais battue pour moi ou pour James. Tout notre temps et toute notre détermination furent pour Harry. En ces temps de guerre perpétuelle, il faut protéger l'innocence de nos enfants.

Ah Severus ! Tu dois te dire que j'ai bien changé, que la Lily d'autrefois s'est bien affirmée ! La guerre change les êtres. Je ne veux plus être cette petite fille apeurée je ne veux plus me laisser faire. Je sais que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que tu l'as suivi. Tu ne voulais plus avoir peur. Qu'as-tu gagné en échange ? Te trouves-tu plus libre ? Ta peur s'est-elle enfuie ? La mienne n'est jamais partie réellement mais j'ai fait un choix, celui qui me semblait le plus juste. Si ma peur est présente, la tienne aussi sans doute. Nous avons choisi chacun notre camp Severus. Tu es allé vers ta maison et moi vers la mienne… Ces conventions nous tuerons…n'est-ce pas ? Si elles n'avaient pas existé, peut-être vivrions-nous ensemble, peut-être me serais-je mariée avec toi. Je garde comme un souvenir amer au fond de mon cœur en songeant à cette séparation brutale. Je n'ai pas perdu uniquement quelqu'un que j'ai aimé il y a dix ans, j'ai avant tout perdu un ami, un confident que je regrette et que je pleure. Ce n'est pas la Lily d'aujourd'hui qui t'écrit mais celle de ton enfance qui adorait faire de la magie et qui trouvait cela très drôle. Je ne suis pas devenue comme Pétunia, j'aime toujours autant cette pratique fascinante qui fait partie de moi. Elle m'a fait rencontrer des gens merveilleux dont toi, Severus. La magie fait partie de nos vies, nos vies sont magiques. Nous avons vécu des moments merveilleux et c'est au nom de ces souvenirs, de la Lily que tu voulais dévorer que je t'écris. Mon ami me manque, il m'a toujours manqué. Je ne suis pas là pour te le dire de vive voix mais j'espère que ma mort te permettra de comprendre. Si James et moi ne survivons pas, je t'en prie, protège notre fils de loin. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fait-le pour moi, fait-le pour l'enfant que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble. Harry a mes yeux c'est un enfant tendre qui rit beaucoup. Il te fera peut-être tourner en bourrique, il te fera sans doute penser à James, mais il n'est pas responsable de nos choix.

Tu demeures l'une des personnes qui a le plus compté dans ma vie,

Adieu, ta Lily.


End file.
